The Gift of a Pig-Rabbit
by MissLauraKinney
Summary: She can't leave without her favorite toy, but he can't sleep without it. What will happen when they both need the Pig-Rabbit?


I just finished the series, and got very inspired to write fanfiction, so... :) Anyway, I hope someone out there still reads this stuff!

* * *

><p>Mi Nyu blinked. This was the last time she would ever stand here. She would never again walk into the kitchen and see Jeremy perched on the counter eating an apple, she would never again lay in bed late at night listening to Tae Kyung banging away on the piano, she would never again wake up to Shin Woo bringing her freshly prepared tea. But what saddened her most of all, was the knowledge that she could never come back here. Once gone, one her decision was made final, she had to keep her distance. This was her brother's rightful place, and to hang around acting pathetic would be a disgrace to him. She took a deep breath and made herself promise to never be a disgrace.<p>

Her quick goodbye tour of the house was over far too soon, but she had to finish up and find her way to the airport before the other A. and President Ahn came back from the sauna. If she let them see her now she knew she could never bring herself to say goodbye and leave. She pulled the door behind closed behind her and picked up her suitcase. It was now or never. She had to leave. Struggling not to shed tears, she moved slowly through the hallway, dragging the oversized luggage with her. She knew it was ridiculous, but it had come with her from the monastery, it was the thing that had really been with her for this whole journey, from the start. And she wouldn't leave that part of her behind.

The large trunk was heavy and refused to turn corners easily. It kept banging into walls and scuffing the doors. She winced every time it hit something, but she knew no one would notice a few more dents in the already messy walls. She tried to let herself ignore the noise, and no continue moving, but something about the way the suitcase was hindering her progress made her feel as though it were trying to keep her from leaving.

Mi Nyu pulled the bag along faster, hurrying, but the rapid pace made her unsteady on her feet. The rug if front of Shin Woo's room rolled up underneath her foot, catching her toes on the fabric and tossing her head first into the room next to his. The door slammed into the wall behind it and crashed shut again. Shaking her head, she looked around and tried to catch her bearings. She was in a room she had never seen before. '_This is odd. I thought I had been in every room in the A. apartment,'_ Mi Nyu mused, suddenly catching sight of the over-abundance of stuffed animals in littering the floor, the dressers, and every other available surface. Sure, there were other things in the room, but the toys were the predominant objects.

The one that caught her attention, though, was the one she hadn't seen in a long time. A toy made to resemble an animal that didn't exist; the plush was alone and carefully placed on a chair in the middle of the mess. To anyone else it wouldn't have looked like much, but to Mi Nyu, it meant everything. There, surrounded by loyal stuffed followers, the Pig-Rabbit sat, waiting for her to find it.

Excitement lit up Mi Nyu's face and she raced towards the toy. Picking it up and examining it, she decided that it was in fact her Pig-Rabbit. She hugged it to her chest. Now she would always have something to remember her star by. She unzipped her suitcase and carefully nestled the Rabbit into it.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, and yanked her hand back. The tip of her finger was swelling a droplet of blood. She hastily stuck it into her mouth so as not to spill any of it, and started looking for the source of the sharp poke she had received. It was a star shaped necklace around the Pig-Rabbits stuffed throat. Mi Nyu stared at it in confusion. _Was_ this her Pig-rabbit? It had some other girl's necklace on it. Had Tae Kyung made a Pig-Rabbit for another girl? Suddenly Mi Nyu didn't feel so special anymore. "Are you mine, Pig-Rabbit? Why won't you answer me? I need to know," She told the toy, but whatever secrets it held, it wasn't revealing. She stroked the soft ear, slightly bent at the bottom from the weight of her pin. She smoothed it with her fingers, trying to get it to go straight. It wouldn't do for this girls present to be ruined by her heavy pin!

Mi Nyu froze. She stared at the Pig-Rabbit in confusion. Something was right beyond her reach, and if she would just stretch out a little further she would find it. '_Oh!'_ She thought. '_My pin!_ _Hyung-nim wouldn't have given another girl a Pig-Rabbit with a pin on it. This must be mine!'_ She hugged it to her chest again, mindful of the stars sharp points. '_If it's mine, that means I can take it with me!'_

She smiled to herself, and put the toy back in her bag. Hyung-nim would never miss it. And as for the necklace, if it was her Pig-Rabbit that had had her pin on it, then it must be her Pig-Rabbit with a necklace for her on it as well. Before she could take much time to think about this, her phone beeped, alerting her to her flight. She had to be there in twenty minutes, or risk missing it. At least she would miss it happy.

Sighing, she turned out the lights and walked out of the room. She could leave this life behind her, content to know that it would all be okay, even if it seemed to be just a dream.

X

Hwang Tae Kyung stood in the doorway to his bedroom, lip curled in a sneer. He would never admit it, but the room felt so empty without her things cluttering it up. He didn't know how he was going to be able to sleep tonight. He let out a harsh laugh and turned away. He didn't need Go Mi Nam to sleep. He didn't! She was a burden, a bother. Despite everything that had happened she still managed to make trouble. He would find other ways to busy himself. He would sleep on his own.

Tae Kyung stalked down the hall, his piano his only destination. He was so focused on reaching it, that he almost didn't see the fan-gift room door open. But his distraction only took him so far, and as soon as he was past it he stopped. Something was out of place here. He sighed and slowly turned around to look back. He could see perfectly into the gift-room. As he stood glaring into the darkness, a thought came to him. If he couldn't sleep with the real Pig-Rabbit, why couldn't he sleep with her likeness?

He stumbled down the stairs, fumbling along the wall until he found the light switch. He looked at the chair he had set the toy down on just a few weeks before. He blinked. It wasn't there. He looked away and looked back again. It still wasn't there. His Pig-Rabbit was gone! He had been rabbit-napped!

Tae Kyung grit his teeth. How could this happen? How could he lose the Pig-Rabbit? '_I knew I should have kept you by me. Why did you tell me to let you go? Aish!' _He slammed his hand down on the dresser, knowing that there was nothing he could do about losing it. But it didn't matter. Because he didn't need a Pig-Rabbit to help him sleep, no matter what his heart found necessary to tell him. He clenched his fists and resolved to never look for it. At least his piano wasn't something that could so easily walk away.

X

_Two months later._

X

"Hyung! Hyung! Come here! Hyung!" Tae Kyung could hear the sound of Jeremy's voice from across the house, but chose to ignore it. Shin Woo could with this one. "Tae Kyung? Where are you? I need to show you Go Mi Nyu's letter!"

Tae Kyung sighed and walked out of his room. Whatever Jeremy had to show had better be important. "Look! She sent pictures!" Tae Kyung rolled his eyes and snatched the pictures out of his hand. They were all very different, showing her with sick kids, or in front of mud houses, or drawing water from a well. But the one thing they all had in common was the stuffed toy she seemed to carry everywhere. Dirty brown and threadbare, the Pig-Rabbit found a place in every picture she had taken. Tae Kyung dropped the photos in shock. "Son of a bitch!"

His Pig-Rabbit had taken the Pig-Rabbit. Well, at least he could stop blaming Go Mi Nam for it.

* * *

><p>write me a review or ask me to write another!<p> 


End file.
